


A Very Pack Christmas

by Lorz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorz/pseuds/Lorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek will always remember his old pack, but they're not there this Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Pack Christmas

The burned out house felt even more lonely today, of all days. Derek had crashed in it for a while, when he’d first moved back to Beacon Hills, but now it just seemed… empty. The memories of his family had been what had kept him there, and he had decided to visit today to see if he could stir them again. He touched the mantelpiece in the dining room gently, and remembered it covered in a garland filled with red and green. His mother had strung fairy lights on it, and he remembered thinking that there was no way Santa could fit through the chimney without knocking it down. 

Reliving his memories was painful, but it was nice to remember his family happy. He and Laura had always argued over who got the last candy cane, and then nearly always compromised by giving it to Cora. 

He could hear the jeep driving towards the house from a mile away, but didn’t react until he heard Stiles getting out and entering the house. 

“Hey Sourwolf, gonna leave me alone for Christmas?”

Derek shook his head, and lifted one side of his mouth. He didn’t have to move to greet Stiles, because the younger boy moved towards him and pressed his lips against Derek. It wasn’t a long kiss, just a simple hello. Then he grabbed him by the hand and let him back to the jeep. Usually Derek would make a wisecrack about not wanting to risk his life in the rickety jeep, but today he stayed silent and just squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. 

When the jeep came to a halt outside Scott’s house, Derek realised that he must be late for diner. He was reassured of this fact when he walked in the door to scolding looks that faded to laughter, and the Sheriff slapping a hand on his back. His pack was gathered around the table (even Peter), obviously waiting for him to arrive before digging in. Cora had the fork in her hand, ready to go as soon as she was given the go ahead, and Scott had a hand slung around Allision, obviously whispering sweet nothings in her ear (that all the wolves could hear of course). 

Memories of his family were still swimming about in his head, but as Derek sat down to Christmas dinner with his pack and accepted a beer from Melissa, the thought occurred to him that maybe he had a new family now. And that maybe, just maybe in a few years he and Stiles could have some children of their own and add to the pack sitting around the table.


End file.
